


Штат Мэн, море, кедры и Бэкхён

by neks6737



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neks6737/pseuds/neks6737
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Милбридж был и похож, и не похож на все маленькие города восточного побережья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Штат Мэн, море, кедры и Бэкхён

Пожилая леди, сидевшая за невысокой темной конторкой, выглядела достаточно странно. Ее спина казалась неестественно прямой, хрупкие ладони, покрытые пожелтевшей, пергаментно-тонкой кожей, лежали на коленях без движения, глаза были закрыты. Единственным, что выдавало в ней живого человека из плоти и крови, были двигавшиеся бледные губы, из которых не вылетало ни звука. 

Чонин несмело подошел к ней, стараясь не шуметь, и осторожно кашлянул. Женщина не шелохнулась. Чонин постучал, потом постучал сильнее и, наконец, решился позвонить в колокольчик, стоявший на небольшой кружевной салфетке. Только после этого женщина вздрогнула, медленно вытащила из уха наушники и открыла глаза: 

— Кхм? — поинтересовалась она у Чонина, замершего с поднятой рукой.

— Я… — он немедленно вернул колокольчик на место и смахнул с него воображаемую пыль. — Простите, что помешал. Я звонил вам пару дней назад по поводу аренды коттеджа. 

Миссис Керлин — Чонин наконец рассмотрел бейдж, висевший на ключнице за ее спиной, — не спеша пролистнула пару страничек в покрытом жирными пятнами блокноте и удовлетворенно кивнула.

— Вы мистер Ким Чонин, верно? У вас третий коттедж, самый теплый. Вам повезло, в это время года к нам редко заезжают туристы, и мы обычно начинаем ремонтные работы.

— Спасибо, мэм, — Чонин расписался в журнале, оставил необходимую для проживания сумму и забрал ключ. 

— Кстати, молодой человек! — окликнула его миссис Керлин. — Советую вам зайти в «Счастливого лобстера», там иногда появляется Бэкхён.

— Какой Бэкхён? — удивленно обернулся Чонин. 

— А вы разве не к нему в гости? Ну, я читала в газете, что вы, китайцы, держитесь друг друга и все такое прочее.

— Да, — улыбнулся ей Чонин, сдерживая смешок. — Мы, китайцы, именно такие. Спасибо за совет. 

Коттедж, к слову, выглядел гораздо лучше, чем он предполагал, если не обращать внимания на то, что стоял немного на отшибе от основной дороги. Правда, когда дверь удалось открыть только с помощью хорошего пинка, Чонин немного поменял свое мнение. 

— Ну… — Чонин обвел взглядом простую деревянную мебель, потертый диван, который, несмотря ни на что, выглядел мягким, и огромное количество кружевных салфеток разных форм и расцветок, покрывавших все свободное пространство, включая подоконники. — Уютненько. 

Разбор вещей не занял много времени — в багажнике была всего одна сумка, пусть и забитая до отказа. Айпод, айпад, камера, куча зарядок, пара книг из списка «самые модные книги этого года» и совсем немного шмоток — в основном теплые свитера. Хоть информация на официальном сайте штата и утверждала, что зимой в этих краях температура редко опускается ниже пяти, рисковать не хотелось. После чего, сунув в карман сложенную карту окрестностей, Чонин сел в машину и направился вдоль реки в сторону центра Милбриджа, раскинувшегося в небольшой долине между лесистых холмов. 

**

«Счастливый лобстер» выглядел стандартной для подобных городков забегаловкой. Сплошное дерево в оформлении — а как еще, собственно, может быть в штате Мэн, лесопильном раю? — вместо картин и фото владелец развесил на стенах яркие буйки от ловушек для лобстеров. Людей было на удивление много для середины четверга, так что Чонин, понадеявшись на то, что это означает хорошую кухню, направился в сторону барной стойки, на которой приметил лежавшее меню. 

Стоило ему усесться и потянуться к звонку, чтобы позвать бармена, как из-под стойки выглянул парень с растрепанными светлыми волосами, на вид чуть старше него и очевидный азиат. Заметив Чонина, он удивленно округлил глаза и быстро выпрямился, отряхивая руки о штаны. 

— Ты Бэкхён, да? — Чонину сразу вспомнились слова миссии Керлин, тем более что других корейцев в баре он не заметил. 

Бэкхён растерянно молчал, явно пытаясь сообразить, откуда его знают и что незнакомцу от него нужно. Чонину показалось жестоким заставлять парня мучиться неизвестностью, так что он поспешил объяснить:

— Я остановился в «Орлином гнезде» за городом, и хозяйка посоветовала мне зайти сюда. Она решила, что мы знакомы. 

— Ох, старуха Керлин, — Бэкхён шумно выдохнул. — Тебя она тоже китайцем назвала? 

— Ага, — широко улыбнулся Чонин и перевел взгляд на меню, сиротливо лежавшее на краю стойки. — У вас есть что-то не рыбное? 

— Пиво и яичница. Можем еще сделать тосты с сыром. 

— Отлично, я… — Чонин оглянулся по сторонам в поисках свободного столика, но все места были заняты людьми. — А, не важно. Я тут посижу, пока готовится. Но вместо пива лучше кофе, у вас довольно сыро на улице, и я немного замерз.

— Кофе, яичница и тосты, заказ принят, — Бэкхён покосился на стоящую неподалеку официантку, та поспешила в сторону боковой двери, на которой висела небольшая рыболовная сеть. Чонин пришел к выводу, что там была кухня. — Но я советую тебе все же попробовать лобстеров. Или мидий. Или лосося. Глупо приехать в Милбридж и питаться яичницей. 

— Я не очень люблю морепродукты, — поморщился Чонин. 

— Как насчет софт шелл*? Их не попробуешь за пределами Мэна. Вечером у нас будет поменьше народа, так что ты сможешь сесть за нормальный столик и спокойно поужинать. 

Бэкхён смотрел на него таким умоляющим взглядом, что у Чонина язык бы не повернулся ему отказать, так что он тяжело вздохнул и молча кивнул. От немедленно последовавшей за его согласием сияющей улыбки Бэкхёна ему невыносимо сильно захотелось сморгнуть. 

Принесенная через несколько минут яичница оказалась довольно вкусной, как и тосты, так что Чонин не спеша ел и изредка поглядывал в сторону бармена, увлеченно натиравшего бокалы до сияющей даже под рассеянным этим пасмурным днем светом чистоты. 

Когда на дне чашки кофе осталось всего на глоток, Чонин окликнул Бэкхёна, одновременно доставая бумажник из заднего кармана штанов. 

— Слушай, — слова категорически не хотели складываться в связные предложения, в последний раз настолько нелепым Чонин чувствовал себя разве что во втором классе, играя в рождественском мюзикле заднюю половинку лошади. — Я хотел пошататься по округе, пофотографировать… и я бы не отказался от человека, который бы мне рассказал и показал все самое интересное. 

— Могу посоветовать Стивенса, — после секундной заминки ответил Бэкхён. — Он охотник, довольно часто бывает здесь по вечерам. 

— Вообще-то я думал попросить тебя об этой услуге.

— О! — глубокомысленно ответил Бэкхён. 

— Это согласие? — Чонин попытался засунуть бумажник в карман куртки, но промахнулся и принялся растерянно вертеть его в руках. 

Бэкхён молчал, Чонин смущенно краснел и уже готовился к тому, что его вопрос останется без внимания, как парень внезапно отмер и кивнул. Потом, подумав, кивнул еще раз и добавил:

— Конечно! Тем более, я придумал, как ты можешь меня отблагодарить. 

Оставшиеся несколько часов до вечера Чонин провел, бродя по улицам городка и фотографируя каждый уголок. Несмотря на то, что население лишь немногим превышало тысячу человек, улицы города раскинулись довольно далеко — почти каждый жилой дом, за исключением тех, что стояли на центральной улице, окружал участок земли. 

Милбридж был и похож, и не похож на все маленькие города восточного побережья. Чонин никогда не приезжал в эти края зимой, так что оказался не готов к туману, серыми плотными слоями наползавшему на город со стороны моря, и мелкому моросящему дождю, больше похожему на водяную пыль. Эта вездесущая водная взвесь пленкой оседала на лице, одежде и, главное, на фотоаппарате, так что приходилось постоянно протирать объектив тряпочкой, которую Чонин чудом захватил из бардачка авто. Когда окончательно стемнело, и можно было возвращаться в бар без риска показаться навязчивым сталкером, ноги Чонина промокли насквозь, а он чувствовал себя самым несчастным существом на свете.

— Подумать только, скоро сочельник, а тут такая сырость, — с отвращением посматривая на дома, выглядевшие серыми и неуютными в тумане, он возвращался вверх по улице, на самом высокой точке которой виднелся «Счастливый лобстер». 

К тому моменту, когда он ввалился внутрь, мокрый и замерзший, Чонин уже запыхался от постоянного подъема, а еще невероятно проголодался. Так что, грузно осев на ближайший столик, он со стоном опустил голову на руки, но тут же отдернул ее назад — рукава куртки были очень холодными и неприятно влажными. 

Бэкхён, что-то шепнув официантке на ухо по пути, подошел к Чонину. 

— Ты выглядишь не очень, — сочувствующе улыбнулся он, присаживаясь напротив. 

— Нам, китайцам, мокрые ноги не в радость, — проворчал Чонин. 

— У нас тепло, так что ты быстро согреешься. У меня есть кроссовки, но вряд ли они тебе подойдут, — Бэкхён быстро заглянул под стол. — Угу, точно. У тебя размер явно больше. Можешь пока разуться, все равно никто не увидит твои носки, а в твою обувь я суну сушилки. Верну, когда будешь уходить.

— Мне неловко, что…

— Пустяки, — махнув рукой, оборвал его Бэкхён. — Если ты заболеешь, то все удовольствие от поездки уйдет. Мне, как жителю Милбриджа, будет обидно. 

— Ну, как хочешь, — Чонин пожал плечами и принялся стаскивать ботинки. — Кстати, а как ты оказался в этом городе? 

— Мои родители были кем-то вроде… хиппи. Да, корейско-американские хиппи. Это сложно объяснить. 

— А ты попытайся, — Чонин наконец стянул обувь и подпихнул ее под столом в сторону собеседника. 

Бэкхён помялся, подбирая слова. 

— Ну, если коротко, то они путешествовали почти с самого своего знакомства, лет пятнадцать. Объездили полстраны, мало где задерживались надолго. Пару лет, не больше. А когда мама забеременела мною, то они были в этих краях, так что решили, что это знак свыше, и остались тут. Отец купил землю, распахал и посеял пшеницу. Такой, знаешь, специальный низкорослый сорт. 

— Наверное, они очень интересные люди. 

— Были, — грустно улыбнулся в ответ Бэкхён, отводя взгляд. — Они умерли в прошлом году, попали в аварию. Отец не справился с управлением, и машину занесло. 

— Извини.

Чонин виновато поморщился, не зная, что еще ему стоит сказать. В такие неловкие разговоры он влипал довольно редко и теперь не знал, что ему говорить и куда девать руки. 

— Я привык, — Бэкхён тряхнул головой, прогоняя воспоминания, и улыбнулся. — Скоро будет готов твой ужин, я пока отнесу сушиться твою обувь и немного поработаю. 

Он кивнул на зашедшую внутрь помещения пару; они высматривали бармена, стоя возле стойки.   
— А потом мы с тобой обсудим мою просьбу, — закончил предложение Чонин. — Не переживай, я не зачахну от тоски в течение ближайших пары часов. 

Вместо ответа Бэкхён еще раз ослепительно улыбнулся и оставил Чонина. 

**

— А я ведь так надеялся поснимать рассвет, — Чонин недовольно пнул носком ботинка гладкий, обкатанный приливом валун.

Ответа он, естественно, не дождался, потому что бродил по пляжу в одиночестве. Вчера, после возвращения из Милбриджа, он нашел заросшую травой и мхом дорожку, ведущую к небольшому каменистому пляжу. Решение проснуться пораньше пришло спонтанно, но сейчас Чонин жалел об этом, потому что вместо красивого рассвета, медленно встающего над водой, он видел только все тот же густой туман, превративший солнце в тускло-оранжевый размытый блинчик. 

Сосны и кедры, густо растущие между коттеджей, немного редели возле пляжа, а возле одинокой скамьи, грубо сбитой из покрашенных белой краской досок и стоящей возле небольшого обрыва, росли только совсем молодые деревца да немного пожухлая, но все еще зеленая трава. Видно было, что берег чистили — больших камней было намного меньше, чем в паре сотен метрах вдоль полосы прибоя. Чонин, подойдя к скамье, забрал рюкзак, который бросил получасом ранее, чтобы груз не сковывал движения, и разочарованно пролистнул превью сделанных снимков. 

— Плохо. Плохо. Еще хуже, — он удалил самые неудачные фотографии, чтобы не раздражали, и сунул камеру в чехол. — Дурацкий Милбридж. 

До запланированной встречи с Бэкхёном оставалось еще несколько часов, и Чонин решил позавтракать в городе. Первой по пути попалась пиццерия, но Чонин проехал мимо, потому что пицца с утра — самый простой путь к гастриту. А он заботился о своем здоровье, как и полагается молодому здоровому американцу. Вместо этого Чонин уже знакомым маршрутом направился прямиком к «Лобстеру», с нежностью припомнив вчерашнюю яичницу и понадеявшись, что блинчики у них будут так же неплохи.

Официантка — не та, что была вчера, — приняла заказ и упорхнула на кухню, напоследок мазнув по нему настолько масляным взглядом, что Чонина передернуло. Пока его заказ готовили, он достал айпад и принялся набрасывать заметки, которые потом превратятся в полноценный отчет о поездке. А после, принявшись за еду, предпочел заткнуть уши наушниками, потому что музыкальный вкус у Бэкхёна был явно лучше, чем у того, кто дорвался до аудиосистемы сегодня.

**

Незаметно подошедший сзади Бэкхён хлопнул его по плечу, привлекая внимание. 

Задремавший в тепле Чонин вздрогнул от неожиданности и помотал головой, сбрасывая сонную одурь и растрепав уже просто до неприличия отросшие за последние несколько месяцев волосы. 

— Привет, — смешок явно довольного собой Бэкхёна был почти неслышным из-за громкой музыки. — Я опоздал всего на пару минут, так что ты не успел бы вырубиться. Давно сидишь?

— Я приехал к самому открытию, — пожал плечами Чонин. 

— Тяжелая ночь? 

В голосе Бэкхёна промелькнула искренняя обеспокоенность, и Чонину пришлось с усилием прогнать промелькнувшую мысль о том, что не часто о нем волнуются практически незнакомые люди, потому что внезапные и приятные мысли, как показывал его опыт, до добра не доводят.

— Скорее бездарно потраченные драгоценные часы сна на рассвете.

Бэкхён скривился в сочувствующей гримасе и прошел за стойку, одновременно включая кофеварку и принимаясь готовить самый крепкий кофе, судя по доносившемуся даже до того угла, в которой забился Чонин, аромату. Наблюдая за его движениями, Чонин все никак не мог решить, как же ему общаться с этим парнем. С одной стороны, у них вроде как договоренность: Бэкхён показывает город и окрестности, а Чонин копирует ему фотографии с флешки. Как объяснил вчера Бэкхён, он иногда пишет статьи для местного еженедельника, и фотографии пригодились бы ему для иллюстраций. С другой же стороны, Чонин всегда предпочитал быть хотя бы до определенной степени честным с самим собой, и глупо было бы отрицать тот факт, что Бэкхён ему симпатичен не только как потенциальный друг. Вздохнув, Чонин не спеша подошел в стойке и облокотился на нее, продолжая наблюдать за уверенными действиями Бэкхёна.

— Что ты запланировал на сегодня? 

— Не так уж много, сегодня у тебя будет ознакомительная прогулка по городу, тем более что туман вроде рассеивается, и показалось солнце, — Бэкхён кивнул в сторону окна, где и в самом деле посветлело по сравнению со вчерашним днем. — Я хотел еще заехать в порт, но планы немного поменялись — ночью обещали снегопад. 

— Снег? В этом… — Чонин помялся, не желая обидеть Бэкхёна, но все же добавил, — сыром болоте? 

Вместо ответа Бэкхён ткнул пальцем в висевший на стене телевизор, где диктор как раз предупреждал местных жителей о возможном буране. 

— О, ну просто рождественское чудо, — довольно ухмыльнулся Чонин, сделав «виктори». Бэкхён хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил и просто сунул ему в руки почти пол-литра обжигающего кофе в огромной кружке с нарисованным омаром. 

**

— Не понимаю, что ты планируешь показывать целый день в пределах городка на тысячу жителей, — оценив открывающийся за дверьми бара вид, покачал головой Чонин. — Тут часа хватит на то, чтобы обойти центральную улицу, а еще полтора на прилегающие.

— Доставай свою камеру, — задрал нос Бэкхён и, схватив его за руку, потянул в сторону боковой улочки, начинавшейся сразу за поворотом. — Я буду тебе не только показывать, но и рассказывать.

Когда они, немного запыхавшись, почти бегом одолели большую часть пути, Бэкхён притормозил возле невзрачной деревянной двери и, открыв ее, толкнул ошалевшего Чонина внутрь.

— Наша местная гордость, — он приветливо помахал рукой владельцу лавки, пока Чонин с затаенным ужасом рассматривал акварельные изображения коров на стенах. — У Нэша самое вкусное мороженое на ближайшую сотню миль, к нему заезжают все туристы по пути в Акадию*. Ты пока осмотрись тут, а я съем немного. Ты будешь? 

— Мороженое? Зимой? — Чонин задумался, но Бэкхён чуть ли не облизывался, посматривая в сторону лотков, так что ему не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как согласиться. В итоге, когда он доедал второй рожок, ему пришлось признать правоту Бэкхёна.

Следующим пунктом стала книжная лавка, пустая и довольно неуютная на вид. Чонин скептически покосился на Бэкхёна, который с задумчивым видом ходил между рядами пыльных шкафов. 

— Лавку держит жена одного из рыбаков, миссис Афонсо. В последнее время на восточное побережье приезжает все больше мексиканцев для работы на консервных заводах и плантациях черники. Эта семья приехала сюда в числе первых, так что довольно неплохо устроилась, да и местные к ним уже привыкли. 

Чонин сделал пару снимков пыльных корешков книг, которые выглядели так, словно в последний раз их доставали с полок целую вечность назад. После чего обернулся к замолчавшему Бэкхёну, который завороженно, даже не моргая, следил за его движениями.

— Тут тихо. Ты не боишься, что она тебя услышит? 

— Она глуховата, — хихикнул Бэкхён, выглядывая в проход, и поманил Чонина к себе указательным пальцем. — Да и поспать любит, сам смотри. 

И в самом деле, за небольшим столиком вишневого дерева спокойно посапывала пожилая дама, опустив голову немного вниз. Очки, дужки которых крепились к тонкой серебристой цепочке, опасно свесились с ее немного крючковатого носа. Чонин сфотографировал ее, а потом быстро перевел объектив на увлеченно подсматривающего товарища и, не мешкая, нажал на кнопку, опасаясь потерять хороший кадр. Бэкхён удивленно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. 

К трем часам дня туман окончательно рассеялся, забрав с собой и белесую пелену облаков. Показавшееся небо было ослепительно синим, а солнечные лучи добавили ярких красок городскому пейзажу. Чонину пришлось признать, что в хорошую погоду город не так уж и уныл, а фотографии теперь получались гораздо интереснее вчерашних. 

— А где ты живешь? — спросил Чонин, фотографируя потрепанный синий внедорожник, криво припаркованный у полицейского участка. 

— Чуть дальше по улице, — Бэкхён неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону одной из боковых улочек. — У меня не очень большой дом, потому что отец предпочел вложить большую часть имеющегося бюджета в пару десятков акров под пшеницу. 

— А чем вообще занимаются люди в городе? Бары, торговые лавки и сувенирные магазины — это понятно, но остальные? 

— Выбор у нас довольно большой, — Бэкхён задумчиво начал покусывать костяшку на указательном пальце. 

Чонин заметил эту привычку еще вчера, сейчас же просто достал камеру и сфотографировал парня для своего личного архива.

— Море? 

— Ага, — согласился Бэкхён. — Лосось, омары, лобстеры, мидии, каменный окунь… здешние воды довольно щедры. Консервные заводы, доки, браконьерство, контрабанда. 

Чонин перевел взгляд на лесистые холмы, с трех сторон обступившие город. Бэкхён проследил за направлением его взгляда и продолжил:

— Да, это тоже. Заготовка леса, его обработка. Еще охота. За теми деревьями, — он махнул рукой в одну из сторон, — поля и фермы. Пшеница, черника — тебе, кстати, нужно попробовать местное черничное пиво, оно вкусное очень. И клубника. 

— Никогда не планировал уехать из города? 

Чонин вскочил на небольшой камень, украшавший газон ближайшего к ним дома, и попытался устоять на одной ноге, опасно покачиваясь. Бэкхён, ухмыльнувшись, аккуратно ткнул его пальцем в грудь и засмеялся, наблюдая за замахавшим руками в попытке сохранить равновесие Чонином. 

— Я и сейчас планирую. В том году закончил школу и хотел поступить в колледж. Может, в Портленде. Или уехал бы дальше. Потом вернулся бы к родителям, скорее всего.

Замолчав, Бэкхён пошел дальше по улице, возвращаясь к «Счастливому лобстеру». Чонин молча следовал за ним. После небольшой паузы он продолжил:

— После аварии мне было, сам понимаешь, не до учебы. А потом я был занят оформлением наследства и поиском покупателей на землю, заниматься земледелием никогда не входило в мои планы. 

— Так ты будешь поступать в этом году? — Чонин догнал Бэкхёна и пошел рядом, слегка касаясь его плеча своим. 

— Угу, но еще не решил, куда. У меня неплохие оценки, так что будет выбор. А как насчет тебя? Ты вроде младше меня. 

— Примерно на год, — отвел глаза Чонин от слишком пристально вглядывающегося в него Бэкхёна, ему внезапно стало неловко. — Я последние несколько лет мечтал выучиться на хирурга, но увлекся фотографией и решил повременить с окончательным выбором. Отец сказал, что лучше уж я стану плохим фотографом, чем плохим хирургом. 

— Так себе поддержка, — сочувствующе хмыкнул Бэкхён.

— Нет, он прав. Это большая ответственность и лучше уж мне быть уверенным в том, что я делаю. 

— Но поддержка все равно паршивая, согласись.

Чонин неуверенно почесал макушку, но все же кивнул, признавая правоту. 

Притормозив возле входа в бар, Бэкхён обернулся к Чонину.

— Мне нужно работать сегодня вечером, я еще на прошлой неделе обещал боссу подменить постоянного бармена. Если хочешь, заходи, накормим тебя ужином. А потом у меня найдется пара свободных дней, так что я буду полностью в твоем распоряжении. 

— Да нет, я вернусь в свое царство кружев и подушек, — устало улыбнулся ему Чонин. — Ужасно хочу спать. 

— Тогда завтра к полудню я заеду за тобой.

Бэкхён махнул на прощание рукой и зашел внутрь, а Чонин, зябко передернув плечами, поплелся к машине. 

**

Проснулся Чонин от непонятного шума со стороны окна. Зевнув, с третьего раза он все-таки сумел открыть глаза и недовольно покосился на часы. 

— Восемь утра, какого хрена, — недовольно промычал Чонин и накрыл голову подушкой. 

Шум повторился снова, а еще через пару минут телефон завибрировал, сообщая о полученном смс. Смирившись с неизбежным, Чонин сполз с кровати и выглянул в окно, отдернув кружевной кошмар, который заменял занавеску.

Прямо на небольшой пешеходной дорожке, нарушая строгие правила «Орлиного гнезда», был припаркован старый джип, а возле него, собирая снег для очередного снежка, топтался Бэкхён.

Чонин пару раз недоумевающе моргнул, пытаясь сбросить дрему, и еще раз внимательно осмотрел окрестности. 

— Снег? — удивленно потер глаза рукой Чонин, но снег и не думал исчезать с газонов, и издевательски ярко поблескивал на солнечных лучах. — Обалдеть! 

За две секунды он натянул джинсы, свитер, выскочил на улицу, на ходу застегивая самую теплую парку, привезенную с собой на всякий случай, и окликнул Бэкхёна. Вместо приветствия тот запустил в него очередным снежком, и только после этого открыл дверь автомобиля, приглашающе махнув рукой. Чонин подошел ближе и кивнул на свою машину:

— Почему не на моей? 

— Шутишь? — скептически хмыкнул Бэкхён и ласково погладил потертый руль. — Твоя красивая машинка застрянет сразу же, как ты съедешь с трассы. А вот моя крошка более надежна.

— Ну раз ты настаиваешь, — Чонин пожал плечами и залез на переднее сиденье. — Так куда ты меня повезешь сегодня? 

— В лес. Против ничего не имеешь? 

Вместо ответа Чонин пристегнулся и уселся поудобнее.

**

Чонин понятия не имел, как далеко они отъехали от основной трассы, ведущей из города; он давно уже перестал даже пытаться сориентироваться по местности и забросил карту обратно в бардачок. Бэкхён же казался довольно уверенным, совершая все эти внезапные повороты и объезды. Когда они пропустили очередное ответвление от той дороги, по которой ехали сейчас, Чонин наконец не выдержал:

— Чем он плох?

— Что? — Бэкхён рассеяно покосился на него, не отвлекаясь, впрочем, от ухабистой дороги. — Ты о чем?

— Поворот, — ткнул большим пальцем за спину Чонин. — Почему не туда? Деревья везде одинаковые.

— Я везу тебя в особенное место, так что потери еще немного. Тем более, — Бэкхён свернул влево, съезжая с асфальта на покрытый неглубоким слоем снега каменистый склон, колеса глухо зашелестели по гравию, — что мы почти приехали. 

Ровные, словно колонны, ряды деревьев приближались медленно, но необратимо, и Чонин невольно поежился, когда первые, еще совсем невысокие стволы, нависли над машиной. Бэкхён, к его удивлению, не остановил автомобиль, только снизил скорость и начал лавировать между кедрами. Просветы между ними были еще достаточно широкими, а земля ровной, но Чонин видел, что впереди растут более старые и высокие деревья, с мощной корневой системой, выворачивающей целые пласты земли. И автомобиль, пусть даже такой, как джип Бэкхёна, там никак не смог бы проехать. Чонин, подумав, предусмотрительно отстегнул ремень безопасности и потянулся за рюкзаком. Наконец, джип остановился возле поваленного дерева, такого громадного, что Чонину ровный, почти черный ствол показался скелетом динозавра с ребрами-ветками и спутанными корнями вместо черепа. 

— Здесь круто, — восхищенно выдохнув, Чонин осмотрелся, доставая из рюкзака фотоаппарат.

Бэкхён довольно ухмыльнулся и, осторожно цепляясь пальцами за совсем крохотные выступы сломанных ветвей, ловко вскарабкался на поваленное дерево и уселся, свесив ноги вниз. 

— Мои родители устраивали здесь пикники, — наблюдая за делающим кадр за кадром Чонином, сообщил Бэкхён. 

Бэкхён не смотрел на Чонина, когда говорил это, и казался задумчивым. Чонину замер посреди движения, ему внезапно стало неловко, словно его поймали за подсматриванием в замочную скважину. Бэкхён молчал, так что Чонин, не желая тревожить, отошел в сторону, рассматривая отяжелевшие от осевшего на них мокрого снега ветви кедров. 

Он так и не решил, нравится ли ему Милбридж, его окрестности да и вообще штат Мэн, но не признать его холодное великолепие было трудно. Везде, куда падал его взгляд, Чонин видел только снежные нетронутые простыни, скрывающие под собой почти все неровности почвы, сломанные ветви и прочий мелкий лесной мусор, птицы молчали, а от легких порывов ветра снег, взвихриваясь, опадал вниз, иногда задерживаясь на темно-зеленых проплешинах мха. Декабрьское, без единого облачка небо только кое-где проглядывало среди крон, но внизу все же было на удивление светло. 

— Чонин, — Бэкхён, бесшумно подошедший сзади, аккуратно тронул его за плечо, привлекая внимание. — В машине есть термос с горячим кофе и бутерброды. Давай перекусим, а потом немного побродим по лесу.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Чонин, делая еще один снимок. — Надеюсь, мы не заблудимся. 

— Шутишь? — улыбка Бэкхёна была широкой и светлой, и у Чонина немного отлегло от сердца. — Я облазил эту рощу вдоль и поперек, с тех пор как родители привели меня сюда впервые. 

Чонин скептически осмотрел ряды абсолютно одинаковых деревьев, обступившие их со всех четырех сторон, и недоверчиво хмыкнул. 

— Да что ты понимаешь, городской парень, — разозлившийся Бэкхён ткнул его пальцем в грудь. — Быстро иди в машину и жуй сандвичи, а после начинай готовиться к беспрерывному восхищению моими навыками ориентирования на местности! 

Развеселившийся Чонин только молча сунул ему за шиворот комок снега и убежал прочь, опасаясь возмездия. Бэкхён же сузил глаза, уже прикидывая, как спустит его со склона небольшого оврага неподалеку. 

**

— Хороший был день, — Чонин растянулся прямо на теплом полу, покрытом сосновыми досками, и перекатился поближе к горящему камину.

— Угу, — сонный Бэкхён, оккупировавший диван, зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью, и сунул в рот последний кусок пиццы. — Было весело, хотя и немного холодно. 

Он покосился на мокрые куртки, которым не особо помогла даже сушилка для одежды, так что пришлось прикатить из прихожей вешалку и развесить парки неподалеку от камина. 

— Не жалеешь, что привел меня именно в то место? 

— Нет, — замешкавшись на несколько минут, уверенно ответил Бэкхён. — Я не был там больше года, боялся. Но вдвоем не так страшно, точнее — совсем не страшно. Ай, черт! Не умею я объяснять! 

Выругавшись, Бэкхён махнул рукой и замолчал. 

— Я рад. В смысле, я рад, что ты мне доверился, — Чонин, засмущавшись, закусил губу, стараясь не смотреть на Бэкхёна. — Из меня неважный оратор, но я, пожалуй, завтра отнесу миссис Керлин пирожные. Я ей должен. 

Бэкхён тихо рассмеялся, немного расслабившись:

— Мне тоже, похоже, стоит это сделать. У меня дома никто не был с самой смерти родителей, так что цени оказанное доверие.

— Почему так вышло? 

— Друзья в основном разъехались, а те, кто остался, те еще неудачники, — деланно равнодушно пожал плечами Бэкхён. 

— Кстати, об отъезде. Будешь поступать в следующем году? Уже решил, куда отсылать документы? 

— Не знаю. Когда были живы родители, я планировал поступить в колледж Боудин, чтобы поближе к семье. Теперь же, наоборот, хочу уехать как можно дальше. Может, Вашингтон или Нью-Йорк. 

— Я в Колумбийский университет хочу, — Чонин лег на живот и опустил голову на сложенные руки, наблюдая за Бэкхёном. — Там есть факультет хирургии. Недешево, конечно, но я уже договорился с отцом, что буду подрабатывать в его клинике. 

— Так все-таки медицина? 

Бэкхён, повозившись немного, все же сполз с дивана и отошел куда-то за пределы видимости Чонина. И, судя по звукам, начиная копаться в каком-то шкафу. 

— Да, — крикнул в ответ Чонин, зевая. — Я пришел к выводу, что фотограф из меня еще более хреновый. Так что после Мэна еду домой и начинаю работать.

Вернувшийся Бэкхён кинул ему плед и подушку. 

— Раз уж ты собрался спать у меня, то устройся хотя бы с минимальным комфортом. Я, может, и не самый гостеприимный хозяин, но не настолько же, — проворчал он, забираясь обратно на диван, но усевшись так, чтобы осталось достаточно места и для гостя. — Забирайся сюда, возражения не принимаются. 

— Ты говорил, что пишешь статьи для местной газеты, — Чонин послушно перебрался на диван и чинно сложил руки на коленях, все еще смущаясь. — В Колумбийском есть факультет журналистики. 

Помолчав немного, Чонин нерешительно добавил:

— Я был бы рад, если бы у меня в университете был друг. 

— Может быть, — Бэкхён рассеяно кивнул. 

** 

На следующий день, к тому моменту как Чонин проснулся, Бэкхён уже приготовил завтрак, успел схомячить свою часть и умчался куда-то по делам, оставив записку, прикрепленную к холодильнику магнитиком, с просьбой дождаться его возвращения. Обреченно вздохнув, Чонин налил в самую большую из найденных чашек кофе, и поплелся обратно в гостиную. Местные новости настолько взбудоражили его сюжетами о конкурсе на лучшее рождественское украшение дома и заблудившемся лосе, что он снова заснул. Вернувшийся ближе к полудню Бэкхён бесцеремонно спихнул его с дивана.

— Вставай, у нас большие планы. 

— Мамочка, еще десять минут, — сонно промычал Чонин, стягивая на пол плед и снова заворачиваясь в него.

— Знаешь, Чонин, — немного нараспев сказал Бэкхён, в котором, похоже, проснулись задатки садиста, судя по тому, с каким наслаждением он пинал в бок Чонина. — Ничто так не бодрит с утра, как чашка ароматного, горячего кофе, вылитого на живот. Вставай! 

Перспектива быть облитым кипятком Чонина нисколько не прельщала, так что вставать все же пришлось. Когда наступило время загружаться в машину Бэкхёна, Чонин уже немного проснулся и перестал походить на зомби. 

— Ты мне даже кофе не дал выпить, — уныло проворчал он, зевая и прикрывая рот кулаком. — Очень жестоко с твоей стороны.

Вместо ответа Бэкхён сунул ему термос и завел двигатель. 

— Ты уезжаешь завтра, так что откладывать запланированное не имеет смысла. Уж потерпи меня еще день.

— Эй! — возмутился Чонин. — Я тебе, между прочим, предложил переехать в Нью-Йорк, чтобы общаться дальше. 

Бэкхён только раздраженно фыркнул. Минут через пятнадцать они выехали за пределы Милбриджа и направились в сторону побережья. Чонин иногда просил остановить машину, чтобы сделать очередной кадр, Бэкхён ворчал, но послушно тормозил. В итоге к южным докам они ехали минут на сорок дольше.

Остановившись возле одного из причалов, Бэкхён вышел из машины и нырнул в багажник, начиная командовать:

— Чонин, держи эту сумку. И эту. И рюкзак мой подержи. 

Чонин схватил все и только охнул, когда почувствовал тяжесть сумок. Бэкхён продолжал увлеченно копаться в вещах, не обращая внимания на начавшего краснеть товарища. Наконец, Чонин издал совершенно не мужественный писк и сел прямо на асфальт, облегченно вздохнув. Повернувшийся на звук Бэкхён удивленно приподнял брови и, никак не комментируя увиденное, молча забрал часть поклажи.

— Нам туда, — он махнул рукой, показывая на небольшое судно, пришвартованное в десятке метров от них. 

Чонин хихикнул, когда увидел, что корма покрашена розово-желтыми полосами, а на борту виднеется белая надпись «Ханна». Бэкхён покраснел и смущенно отвел глаза, а Чонин все продолжал смеяться, теперь уже с реакции Бэкхёна.

— «Ханна»? Ты серьезно? 

— Отец купил этот дрифтер* у старика Паркера, большого поклонника Ханны Монтаны, — буркнул Бэкхён, продолжая краснеть. 

— Это так мило, — Чонин вытер воображаемые слезы. 

— He's got everything that a girl's wanting, — пропел Бэкхён, потуже затянул шарф и не спеша пошел в сторону «Ханны», медленно покачивающейся на волнах. 

Спустя полчаса они уже достаточно комфортно устроились в небольшой рубке. Бэкхён довольно ловко управлялся со штурвалом, изредка покрикивая на мешающего Чонина, которому очень хотелось помочь, но он абсолютно точно не имел никакого понятия, как отдать швартовы и для чего нужны все эти рычажки и кнопочки. Наконец, чтобы не отвлекать увлеченного Бэкхёна, он выбрался на палубу и достал фотоаппарат. 

Они плыли вдоль береговой линии, заросшей ольхой, кедрами, соснами и завитым кленом. На погребенных под серовато-желтым песком камнях висели вынесенные приливом спутанные пряди водорослей и сломанные ветви. До берега было около полумили, и чайки, облепившие берег, никак не реагировали на их небольшое судно, но когда волны, набегавшие на крупные, обкатанные ветром и морем валуны, разбивались о них сотнями брызг, птицы срывались с места, оглашая все вокруг хрипловатыми криками. 

— Нужно очень сильно постараться, чтобы запороть такие кадры, — Чонин вдохновленно делал кадр за кадром.

— Даже ты не можешь быть настолько паршивым фотографом, — послышался сзади голос Бэкхёна, и Чонин, резко обернувшись, поймал в фокус его растрепанные ветром волосы и широкую улыбку. 

— Тебе нравится выходить в море.

— Это не похоже на вопрос, — уставился на него Бэкхён.

— А это и не было вопросом, — ответил Чонин и снова отвернулся, чтобы сфотографировать жемчужно-серую чайку с белыми крыльями, нагло усевшуюся прямо на правый борт. Чонин мог бы поклясться, что у нее крайне самодовольный вид.

Послышался шум лебедки, опускающей сеть. Звук оказался достаточно громким, чтобы заглушить громкий рокот работающего двигателя и помешать дальнейшему разговору. 

— Я не думал, что ты собираешься ловить рыбу, — удивленно спросил Чонин, повышая голос, чтобы перекричать шум ветра и лебедки. 

— Я и не собирался, но раз уж мы вышли в море, то почему бы и нет, — крикнул в ответ Бэкхён. 

— Тебе помочь?

— Вернись в рубку и выключи двигатель, — Бэкхён благодарно улыбнулся, а когда Чонин озадаченно моргнул, то поспешил добавить. — Это такая большая красная кнопка. Самая большая.

— Красная кнопка, — покивал Чонин, направляясь к двери. — Что может быть проще большой красной кнопки? 

Минут через десять Бэкхён тоже вернулся, на ходу стягивая теплые шерстяные перчатки. 

— Поднимается ветер, но пока все нормально. Если начнется шторм, то нам придется вернуться.

— Разве не опасно выходить в открытое море при такой погоде?

Чонин сел на небольшую койку у стены и замотался в колючее, но теплое шерстяное покрывало. Бэкхён, глянув на него, достал из принесенной термо-сумки пиво и бросил ему банку, открывая себе такую же.

— Опасно, но у нас не будет другой возможности, так что понадеемся на чудо. 

— Моя преждевременная смерть будет на твоей совести, — хмыкнул Чонин.

— Это так грустно, — скорчил грустную гримасу Бэкхён, — ты не доверяешь моему опыту.

— Боюсь, что у меня нет выбора, — ответил Чонин, допивая пиво. — А еда у нас есть? 

— Обжора, — печально констатировал Бэкхён.

Спустя пару часов, когда еда почти закончилась, а пиво закончилось совершенно точно, Бэкхён выглянул наружу и поморщился. Буря налетела резко и с каждой минутой усиливалась. Порывистый ветер залеплял лицо колючим снегом, стекавшим по щекам холодными струйками, а берег уже практически не было видно за белой пеленой, только высокие кедры еще были заметны, но и их резкие очертания постепенно размывались белой мглой.

— Хьюстон, у нас проблемы, — крикнул Бэкхён, закрывая дверь.

Чонин встревоженно стоял на месте, поглядывая то на Бэкхёна, то на дверь. Ему еще никогда не доводилось попадать в такие переделки, так что подступающая паника рисовала ему предстоящую катастрофу во всех мельчайших деталях. Бэкхён, правда, казался довольно спокойным и, пока Чонин предавался унынию, деловито натягивал прямо на куртку ярко-желтый дождевик. 

— Поможешь мне поднять сети, — он протянул второй дождевик из такой же яркой плащевки Чонину и помог застегнуть молнию. 

— А потом мы вернемся в доки? 

— Нет, не дойдем. Видимость почти нулевая, я не хочу рисковать. Завернем в Бобровую бухту, она должна быть примерно в миле отсюда, — немного помолчав, Бэкхён добавил:

— Если, конечно, нас не отнесло течением дальше, чем я планировал.

Подбадривающе похлопал окончательно перепуганного Чонина по спине, он открыл дверь и шагнул на палубу. До лебедки по правому борту было всего с десяток шагов, но идти оказалось тяжело — ветер сбивал с ног, а лицо почти моментально онемело от ледяного ветра. 

Чонин добрался первым и, повинуясь указаниям Бэкхёна, которые тот отдавал резким тоном, нажал правой ногой на рычаг, запуская в действие механизм подъема, одновременно поддерживая обеими руками гнувшуюся под ветром опору. Лебедка, и так выглядящая достаточно древней, завизжала почти истерично, трос натянулся, преодолевая сопротивление воды, но все же начал крутится, поднимая тяжелые сети. Бэкхён, крепко держась за борт, чтобы не слететь в волны, пристально всматривался вниз, а потом, когда сети поднялись выше борта, резким движением перебросил их влево, не дожидаясь, когда лебедка подтянет их ближе к барабану, и распустил узлы. 

На палубу вывалился спутанный комок бурых водорослей и веток, среди которых билось несколько крупных рыб и десяток поменьше. Не обращая на них внимания, Бэкхён жестом позвал Чонина к другому борту, и они последовательно повторили действия, освобождая вторую сеть. 

После этого Бэкхён за руку потащил Чонина обратно в рубку и с силой захлопнул дверь, прижимаясь к ней спиной и бессильно сползая вниз.

— Тебе лучше не знать, как рисковали мы пять минут назад, — устало улыбнулся он Чонину. — Нажми снова ту самую большую красную кнопку, я приду в себя буквально через минуту и выведу нас отсюда. 

Он оказался прав, и очертания Бобровой бухты они увидели буквально минут через десять после того, как успокоившийся немного Бэкхён встал к штурвалу. Чонин мог бы на Библии поклясться, что он ни черта не видит, кроме темных абрисов высоких скалистых берегов, но Бэкхён довольно уверенно вел судно к одному из них. Когда до берега оставались считанные ярды, Чонин хотел было уже окликнуть Бэкхёна, чтобы тот притормозил — налететь на камни в разгар зимнего шторма совершенно не входило в планы Чонина — но тут дрифтер резко остановился, клюнув немного носом. 

— Вот теперь все будет хорошо, — выдохнул Бэкхён, опуская якорь и глуша двигатель. 

Чонин только опустошенно осел на койку, забираясь на нее с ногами, и наклонил немного голову, в упор рассматривая взъерошенного и бледного до синевы Бэкхёна. 

— Как насчет того, чтобы лечь спать? Не думаю, что шторм утихнет в ближайшие пару часов, да и ночь скоро.

— Отличная идея, — Бэкхён последовал примеру товарища и укутал их обоих в одеяло, прижимаясь ближе. 

— Ты дрожишь.

Чонин провел ладонью по боку Бэкхёна и прижал еще ближе, согревая. А после потянул на себя, укладывая на кровать и успокаивающе проведя холодным носом по открывшейся тонкой полосе кожи на шее:

— Спокойной ночи. 

Утро встретило их серым плотным туманом, но дождя или снега не было, ветер тоже стих, так что Бэкхён, покидав снулую рыбу в холодильник, направил судно в доки, а после отвез Чонина в «Орлиное гнездо».

— Я сегодня уезжаю.

Чонин мялся на пороге, не решаясь закрыть дверь и совершенно точно не готовый прощаться с Бэкхёном. 

Бэкхён не менее неуверенно стоял напротив и кусал нижнюю губу. Наконец, он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но в итоге закрыл его, так и не издав ни звука. Чонин расстроено вздохнул, а после решительно сказал, стараясь не смотреть на опустившего глаза Бэкхёна:

— Я заеду попрощаться, когда соберу вещи. Если ты, конечно, скажешь, где мне тебя найти.

— Я буду дома, — отступая на шаг назад, кивнул Бэкхён. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Чонин, тоже кивая и закрывая дверь.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Бэкхён, садясь на водительское место и отъезжая от коттеджа. — Просто замечательно.

Спустя пару часов Чонин припарковался возле небольшого дома, обшитого белой вагонкой, который, насколько он помнил, принадлежал Бэкхёну. Пару раз глубоко вздохнул, набираясь решимости, чтобы сказать Бэкхёну все, что хотел, и собрался уже было открывать двери, когда его внимание привлек громкий гудок. 

Осмотревшись по сторонам, он заметил, что Бэкхён сидит в своем потрепанном джипе и приветливо машет рукой. Удивленный Чонин выбрался из автомобиля и подошел к нему ближе.

— Куда-то собрался? 

— Да вот, решил поступать в следующем году в Колумбийский университет, а перед этим неплохо было бы как следует устроиться в незнакомом городе. Нью-Йорк большой, незнакомый и все такое.

Наблюдая за тем, как по лицу Чонина медленно расплывается широкая улыбка, Бэкхён засмеялся, довольный произведенным эффектом. 

— Ты самый… 

— Классный, я знаю, — Бэкхён самодовольно ухмыльнулся, выходя из машины.

— …непредсказуемый, — невозмутимо закончил предложение Чонин, сгребая в охапку пискнувшего от неожиданности Бэкхёна. 

— Но я все равно тебе нравлюсь.

— Нравишься, — не стал спорить Чонин. — Очень нравишься. 

 

Примечания:  
* Софт шелл — недавно сменившие хитин лобстеры, не подлежат перевозке.   
* Акадия — национальный парк США, основан в 1916 году.   
* Дрифтер — судно, ведущее лов в дрейфе при помощи сети.


End file.
